Screwball x Mothball LemonSmut
by AnonymousAce
Summary: Screwball and Mothball fighting urges for each other.


**Hey, so this is my first ever smut fanfiction so I hope I do decently well. Also, these characters are by DisneyFanatic2364 and all of them belong to her.**

Screwball walked up to the cottage where Mothball and Screwball lived, being just married and all. She opened the door and she placed the groceries on the table and sighed from the amount of groceries she was carrying being way too heavy.

Screwball noticed Mothball sitting on the bed watching television and rolled her eyes as she cleared her throat to get his attention.

Mothball looked up and smiled,

"Hey, Screwball! Do you need help with putting away the groceries?"

"Yes, please." Screwball sighed exhaustedly.

Mothball sat up and jumped off the bed, as he turned off the television. He walked up to the table of groceries and started putting them away one by one.

Screwball felt a rush of adrenaline in her body and she began to feel quite lusty. She looked over at Mothball putting away the groceries and she gasped a deep breath to fight the urge, she also started picking up groceries to put them in cabinets.

When they were done she put all of the grocery bags in the garbage. She looked up at Mothball sitting on the bed once again, engrossed in the television. "Could you stop watching that stupid TV and notice me for two seconds!?" Screwball blurted out as she quickly put her hoof on her mouth.

Mothball glanced over at her wanting attention and he smirked. "I can tell you're turned on, Screwball, that is why I'm trying my best to ignore you or really just keep my eyes off you. But, if attention is what you want, I'll give it to you." Mothball answered seductively with his eyes full of lust.

Screwball's eyes widened and she gasped along with it. Usually, she is the dominant pony in their marriage but Mothball taking charge at times is kind of sexy if you ask me.

"I-I want you, Mothy." She stated looking up at him as he quickly turned off the TV, with a face as red as a tomato. "Are you sure, Screwy? I don't want to take your virginity away." He questioned concerned and apologetic.

"I'm positive!" She answered back, full of excitement. She walked over to him, put her headwear on the bedside table and got on the bed, locking their lips onto each other's. Screwball swung her arms around his neck. Mothball used one of his hooves to stroke her breasts and another to squeeze her butt, making her gasp and take her breath away. When she gasped and opened her mouth, he used that as an entrance to get his tongue into her mouth. They both fought for dominance with their tongues and of course Mothball won easily with his snake-like tongue, making Screwball furrow her eyebrows at him. Screwball pulled away out of breath and panting, with a chain of saliva from both of their mouths bringing each other together.

"M-Mothball...What if my daddy finds out? He probably has cameras in here watching us right now and if that's not true, we are just a few feet away from his castle!" She spoke with guilt.

"It's..Fine, Screwball. We are married and we should be able to do...This without him being angry." He answered politely.

Screwball nodded and made a sheepish smile, trusting him. Mothball pinned her onto the bed and gazed into her amethyst swirled eyes for a second before kissing her neck and down. Her fur coat feeling like sensation on his rough changeling skin.

Mothball gulped and was about to input his hard and erect member into Screwball before she pushed on him with her hoof.

"Don't...Not yet." She said, rolling them over, making him on the bottom and her on the top.

Screwball trailed down to his erect member and put her hoof on it, as she put her mouth on the tip, teasing him a bit. Mothball groaned as she motioned her tongue all around the tip. She then went down, deep-throating it. She choked at first since his cock was big, but went up and down faster and faster making her able to hold it all in her mouth. Mothball made deep moans every time she swallowed the big cock. _How did she learn how to do shit like this?_ He wondered.

Screwball went farther down to his ballsack and started to suck them both. First, putting the left one in her mouth licking all around and then the right one, licking it like a cat.

Screwball sat back up and sighed, "N-Now it's time to go inside me." She whispered, with a sincere smile on her face afterwards. Mothball nodded and pinned her down again, Screwball put her legs on his hips. He stared at her for confirmation one last time. When Screwball looked up at him and nodded happily, he then inputted his member into her vagina. At first, it hurt Screwball since she is very tight, but when he started doing movements going in and out, it felt wonderful for them both. Screwball moaned, "M-Mothy!" Mothball started to go faster and faster, reaching his climax " _I-I'm gonna cum, Screwy!"_ He yelled tilting his head up.

"Do it inside me, Mothy!~" She moaned and clenched her hooves on the bed as she tightened her leg grip on his torso.

Mothball squirted inside of Screwball, panting. Out of breath and energy, Mothball rested his head on her shoulder, still inside Screwball. They both panted at the same time and smiled with each other. Screwball giving one last kiss on Mothball's head.

"You did a great job, Mothy..." She whispered, trying not to startle him.

"C-Can we stay like this for a little bit, Screwy?" He whispered out of breath in her ear.

She nodded as she felt his member still inside her with satisfaction rising in herself.

" _I love you, Mothy."_

 _"I love you too, Screwball."_


End file.
